


A Minor Misstep

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Advent Calendar 2019, M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Isaiah's late meeting Sonny for dinner, and then there's a bit of an accident.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Isaiah Holmes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Minor Misstep

He's supposed to be out of the office by six. He'd promised Sonny. They'd booked a table for a special, pre-Christmas dinner at one of Sonny's favorite places in Queens. It'll be their last alone time together before the absolute madness that is their Christmas week plans. 

It's six-oh-seven when Isaiah calls Sonny. 

"Last meeting ran late, huh?" Sonny answers, sounding amused and fond. 

"Yes. I swear D'Angelo knew I had plans with you and used it against me."

Sonny chuckles. "Well, the good news is when you didn't call right at six, I figured you were running late. I talked to another couple that showed up when I did, and they had a reservation fifteen minutes after us. They were happy to swap times, so we can still have a drink at the bar when you get here."

"You are the best," Isaiah says. "I'm getting a cab now." 

"Don't try to pay him off to speed. The roads are getting slick."

Isaiah huffs a laugh. Sonny knows him entirely too well. "Fine. Order me a white wine, will you?"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you, too."

The cabbie speeds, but not because Isaiah asks him to. He simply holds onto the handle above the door and sways with the cab as it darts through traffic. When he steps out in front of the restaurant, his left foot almost goes out from under him due to slush on the sidewalk. He manages to right himself by gripping hard at the cab door. 

"You all right?" the cabbie asks, although he doesn't sound concerned one way or the other. 

"Yeah, fine," Isaiah replies. He makes sure he has his feet under him, then closes the cab's door, taking a moment to smooth down his coat and check the sidewalk for other places that might be dangerous. 

He walks inside slowly and gestures to the bar when the hostess looks at him. She gives him a brief nod, then turns her attention to three people walking in. 

Sonny's easy to spot, even surrounded by other people in winter business attire, he stands out with his deep green tie and bright smile. The warm light of the bar area paints him in a diffusive glow, and Isaiah has to stop for a moment and simply look at him. He only gets a moment, though, because Sonny looks over like he knows Isaiah is there, and the smile gets brighter. He waves, and Isaiah steps forward, aimed directly for the empty seat next to Sonny.

And then he's flat on his back, staring at the ceiling of the restaurant. There's a shock of numbing pain through his whole body, starting at his left heel. He blinks a few times, trying to figure out what the hell happened, but then Sonny's leaning over him, crouching carefully by his side and touching the side of his face. 

"Isaiah, you okay?"

"Uh," Isaiah says, and he realizes the breath's been knocked out of him. He takes a deep, hard breath, then winces at how it makes the pain reverberate. 

"Easy," Sonny says, hand pressing lightly onto Isaiah's chest. He looks away from Isaiah as a server rushes over, already attempting to stumble out an apology. "It's okay," Sonny says to the server. "I think he just needs to catch his breath."

"Up," Isaiah says, holding out the hand that should be holding his briefcase. "Where's my briefcase?"

"It went flying," Sonny answers, clasping Isaiah's hand in his own and helping him get to his feet. "Did you hit your head?" He slides his free hand around the back of Isaiah's head to check. "I don't feel a bump."

"Doesn't hurt," Isaiah says. "What the hell happened?"

"I am so sorry," the server suddenly interjects. She looks absolutely terrified. Isaiah would be surprised if she were more than twenty-one. "With the weather turning the other day, we've had trouble keeping the floors dry, and--" She shuts her mouth hard. 

Isaiah and Sonny share a small, knowing smile. "We're lawyers," Isaiah tells her, "but we're not the type to sue because the floor's wet from the weather."

"Well, _he's_ not," Sonny adds, flashing a smile. 

The server laughs, clearly relieved, then looks over when an older woman in a tasteful red dress steps up next to her. Her bearing and quick assessment of the situation make it clear she's the manager without saying a word.

"Sir, are you okay? Do we need to get you medical attention?"

"I'm fine," Isaish says as a third person approaches with his briefcase. "And now I have my belongings back, so everything is just fine."

"Please allow me to comp your meal," the manager says. "It's the least we can do."

"That's not--"

"Thank you," Sonny says over him. "That's very kind." He cuts Isaiah a look that tells him to be quiet. Isaiah gives him one back that reminds him he doesn't care for special treatment. 

"I'll check on your table as well," the manager says. 

"We're in no hurry," Sonny tells her. "This is our last alone time together before we start the holiday obstacle course."

The manager smiles, and it's genuine. Isaiah will never get over how easily Sonny can make people feel comfortable. "Please take all the time you like at the bar. You can just let the hostess know when you're ready for your table."

"The name on the reservation is Carisi-Holmes," Sonny says. 

Isaiah blinks in surprise. "It's what?" he asks. 

"Come on," Sonny says to Isaiah, tucking Isaiah's free hand into the bend of his elbow. "Your wine's going to be too warm soon."

Isaiah doesn't reply right away. He lets Sonny walk him over to the bar and pull out a chair for him. He sits gingerly, very aware that the left side of his body is still tender. 

"Excuse me," Sonny says to bartender. "Could we each get a large glass of water when you have a moment?"

"Sure," the bartender says. 

Sonny reaches into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out a small bottle of aspirin. He dumps two into his hand and holds them out to Isaiah. "Here."

Isaiah doesn't try to pretend like he's not sore. He takes the aspirins and swallows them dry, then immediately drinks half the glass of water the bartender drops off for him. He wipes the edge of his mouth with his thumb when he's done, and then gives Sonny a stern look. "I don't want a comped meal. It's three days before Christmas--"

"I know," Sonny says.

"--And service workers get enough shit this time of year--"

"I know."

"--And me falling on my ass because the floor is wet isn't anyone's fault."

Sonny smiles at Isaiah and reaches for his hand. He kisses Isaiah's knuckles. "I know," he says a third time. "But it also seems like things will be a lot easier for everyone if we just let them apologize in the way they want. It won't stop me from leaving a tip equal to the bill plus twenty-five percent."

Isaiah feels himself smile in return. "Twenty-five percent?"

"It's the holidays," Sonny replies. "It's only right."

Isaiah shakes his head and leans forward, wincing when it makes his back twinge. Sonny gives him a sympathetic look, then meets him halfway for a warm kiss. "Sorry I was late," Isaiah says as they pull away from each other. 

"Sorry you fell on your ass like that," Sonny replies and laughs when Isaiah gives him a dirty look. He holds up his wine glass. "To a wild Christmas adventure," he says. "And a wonderful new year in the Carisi-Holmes household."

Isaiah nods to the toast and sips his wine. "Speaking of," he says, "since when did you start hyphenating our names?"

"I wanted to try it out," Sonny says, a slight flush darkening his cheeks, but he doesn't look away from Isaiah. "We've talked about maybe getting married, and I wanted to hear what it sounded like."

"Carisi-Holmes," Isaiah says quietly, not breaking eye contact. "Holmes-Carisi," he tries and watches the way Sonny's whole face radiates happiness. "Or we could combine them. Carmes, maybe?"

"Holmisi?" Sonny offers. 

They chuckle together, and Isaiah gladly accepts the kiss Sonny leans in and gives him. "Just promise you'll still love me in the morning when I wake up with the back of a ninety-year-old because I fell on my ass tonight."

Sonny presses another quick kiss to Isaiah's mouth. "How about I just love you when you _are_ a ninety-year-old and deal with that every day?"

"As long as you're not planning a hiatus before then."

"Are you kidding? You're tall, dark, and handsome and can land a perfect pratfall."

Isaiah tries to glare at Sonny, but it's so much easier just to smile at the tease and reach for his hand, giving him a kiss to his knuckles like he'd gotten a few minutes before. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I am," Sonny replies. 

They touch glasses to that warm sentiment and each take another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own experience, Isaiah will be fine. Just needs a good meal and a good soak.


End file.
